Engineer
Andean Machinist Contingent Techie The Contingent Techies are masters of mechanics, and are sourced from all over Australia and New Zealand. The best of the best of repair crews are taken to a training ground in Aukland, New Zealand, in order to undergo training to become Techies. The intensive training takes several months, and has a 40% dropout rate, but at the end of the training, a Techie can repair anything, capture anything, reprogram anything, and improve anything. Techies also have to undergo compulsory swimming lessons, to the point that they are able to swim faster than they can walk. Add to this their already perfected ability to repair any vehicle close to them with almost nothing, and the Techie is an invaluable addition to the Contingent arsenal. ﻿ ZBI Instructor Engineers are everywhere, and the ZBI are no exception. The Instructor is the Capture Handyman unlike any other. Instructors were like other engies, with a passive ability, yet they got tired of being back line guys. So like most in the ZBI, they turned to out of the box thinking. The Instructor Union decided on a plan. Based on Magazines of Soviet advances, and withdraws (Made by the allies) they desired to make defenses. Yet not any normal defense, they made the choise to make a Moving Turret. These Moving Cannons can be place almost anywhere. Reich Trench Engineer The job of the''' Trench Engineer''' (Graben Ingenieur in German) isnt just to capture enemy structures or repair friendly, but they are able to, and mostly tasked with, construction of Trenches to make a shelter and protection for the fellow soldiers, made of concrate and Lakium to give it a resistivity of steel, which can survive an explosions of artillery shells, rockets and even bombs. Trench Engineers also carry with them few canisters with Blutstorm to inject it to the injured comrades. For transportation over water, they are authorized to use jetski, which are faster than those of the Allied counterparts, and every military company have them. 'History' When the great reformation of the military occured, the Highest Command and Leader knew they needed a supporting group of infantry, which would be equal to other engineers. They needed someone with knowledge of engineering, other languages to read the computers in various countries, and some knowledge of medicine, as by them the military engineer needed to be able to construct trenches and bunkers and heal injured soldiers. While these specifications appeared to be impossible, the solution was closer then the Highest Command thoguht. University of Oslo was old and prestigious university in the Norway, situated in the capital of Oslo. The university offered for students many departments, and one of these was Department of Engineering. The Landmacht then started recruited school leavers into the military, giving them lessons from war strategy and first aid, and provided all equipment they will need. In service, Trench Engineers are often just assigned to construct the positions over defense lines, from small foxholes and trenches to the artillery cannons and fortresses. Even they are not a combat unit, they wear gas masks like any other soldier to make them harder target when in the groups. When there happend an accident during the construction, or on the battlefield Reich's soldier is injured, Engineer is skilled to give him first aid and injection of blutstorm, which reinforces wounded's body to stand up and get pack to the action. 'Tactics' Trench Engineer is tier 1 support infantry. Like any other engineer, he can capture enemy structures or repair friendly ones. His secondary constructs a Trench, structure capable of giving incredibel protection against all sorts of attacks while the infantry inside can defend the key position. As primary "attack", Trench Engineer can heal friendly infantry by injecting the Blutstorm into him. 'Behind the Scenes' Trench Engineer can evoke Space Marine Apothecary and Death Korps of Krieg medic and engineer from Warhammer 40,000 franchise. Bolshevik Handy Man Insert Lore Here Tactics She's the absolute fastest engineer in the game, even with out a Ramshackle Bike! Her only disadvantage is the fact that her skin-tight armour is not made for combat. Behind the Scenes The Handy"man" has armour based on Zero's Mega Man Zero look, the personality based on Sheshe, a character created for World of Warcraft by one of the author's family members. Category:Units